


Valkyre

by GothElke



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Book: Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon, Cass needs hug, Dragon Hunters, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am bored so I torture Cass, I am evil, Magic, Other, Physical Abuse, Rapunzel has mama bear mode, Shapeshifting, Torture, Transformation, Zhan tiri is ahole, did i mention dragon cass?, i am totally not confusing, i need to sleep, once a handmaiden what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothElke/pseuds/GothElke
Summary: Cass gets turned into a dragon by Zhan Tiri
Relationships: Cassandra & Owl (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Zhan Tiri, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is turned into a dragon by Zhan tiri  
> (Gotta say, I am new to ao3 and it's confusing)

It all begun in what it seemed a peaceful morning. Cassandra decided to have a small walk around her black rock tower. It always calmed her. It was a sunny day with no clouds in sight so it was perfect for her to have a breather. During her walk, she found a shard which looked identical to the missing piece from the mirror that proved to her that Gothel loved her. Once she picked the shard up and examined it she grabbed the mirror from her bag and replayed the memory before placing the missing shard. But when she placed the shard it turned out that Rapunzel was right Gothel never loved her, she was only pretending in order to keep her distracted.  
It was then when she begun suspecting her supposed ally, she wanted to confirm that theory by walking back to her tower.

* * *

  
Meanwhile her ally was sitting on her black rock throne eating grapes, Cass walked inside the tower approaching the little girl while holding up the shard

  
 _“Do you wanna explain me how this got here?”_ Cass asked the girl.

 _“At Gothel’s I thought Rapunzel was hiding the one memory that proved my mother loved me”_ Cass continued

 _“And?”_ The girl questioned innocently

_“And you manipulated that memory didn’t you? You took this piece out!_

_“You tricked me into abandoning Rapunzel!”_ Cass threw both shard and mirror at one side as she was approaching her ‘friend’

 _“Perhaps. Or perhaps I simply pushed you into becoming what you were always meant to be”_ the girl replied

 _“Who are you?”_ Cass demanded, as she grabbed her supposed to be ally’s shoulders but the moment she did images flashed before Cassandra’s eyes. She saw herself and then a familiar demon.

Cass stumbled backwards, dumbfounded. A hint of fear was visible in the young woman’s eyes.

_“Y-You’re that ancient demon Zhan tiri?!?”_

_“Quit pretending you’re horrified. We’re not so different, you and I!”_ Zhan tiri protested

 _“We were both cheated out of our destinies in fact you and I are more like sisters than you and Rapunzel ever were we even want the same thing and we can get it! If you continue to let me help you!”_ Cass took a few steps back

_“N-No No! I am nothing like you! Just because I pursue my destiny it doesn’t make me a bad person!”_

Cass refused to believe that she and zhan tiri are the same she isn’t a bad person!  
 **Is she?**

_“Doesn’t it?”_

Cassandra was scared she didn’t want this, all she wanted was a destiny but not this, she needed to get out of here…

She needed to warn Rapunzel. However, when she tried to run away Zhan tiri froze her in place.

* * *

_“W-What?!?”_ _“You really thought I would just let you go and ruin my plans just like that? You may have gotten away with turning your back on Rapunzel but no one betrays me! And those who do they pay the price…”_ Zhan tiri told the now scared Cass

“ _What do you want from me?!?”_ Cassandra demanded

 _“Since you decided to change sides I want you to be out of my way. I may not be as powerful as before but I still have some very useful tricks.”_ Zhan tiri replied and with a snap of her fingers she turned Cassandra into a large winged beast that until then only existed in legends. Cass had now become into an enormous big black with a little bit of blue dragon. Her eyes were blue just like before her entire body was black and she had sharp blue spikes growing from her back. Her right wing was half burned just like her hand. The moonstone was still attached on her heart but hardly visible.

Panic grew inside Cass as she examined her newly form body.

 _“W-What did you do to me?”_ Cass questioned but the only thing Zhan tiri heard was a roar

 _“Now Corona will never accept a monster like you back!”_ the demon laughed as Cass’s panic grew more without saying another word Cass jumped out of the tower and used her wings to glide away from there.

_“Oh Cassandra you can run all you want but you cannot hide from your destiny!”_

* * *


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all happy new year everyone! So sorry it took so long to update, I had some family issues last week and before that I was busy with University and christmas so yeah also youtube does keep me quite busy lately.... Lastly i would like to let you know that I have a discord server dedicated to writing fics, mainly cass centered. if you are interested you can add me on discord: Ellie™#7253

Owl was flying near the tower that fateful morning. He may not be a big fan of Cassandra’s decisions but he still cared for his best friend’s safety, he didn't trust that ally of hers at all and unfortunately his fears became true. Owl followed Cassandra back in the tower when he saw her returning angrily, he saw her being scared of that girl, he saw that girl using magic against his best friend transforming her into a giant winged beast known as dragon. Cassandra escaped through the tower’s window without noticing him, he followed her as she glided all the way to a forest near the Kingdom, Cass fell roughly inside a river and to her luck the river was calm so she got out of it easily there were trees all around her which made it hard for her to move around without getting other people’s attention by breaking the trees. Owl landed in a tree near her and watched his best friend from afar, he knew that it was Cass but he didn’t know if she still had human behavior or dragon.

However, all his fears were gone when Cass tried to stand on two legs and walk like a human which of course she failed to do. She fell on the river again, this time though she didn’t try to move she just stared at her reflection, sadness visible on her blue eyes which now had dragon shape and were not human. She had cyan blue scales decorating her pitch black body, her muzzle was pitch black and had two sharp horns making her even scarier than she thought she was....

Cassandra let out a deep sigh before getting up and getting out of the river once more. This time Owl decided to try and communicate with her. His Hoot made her freeze on spot and immediately she turned to face him. Her excitement could be seen by her tail which she wouldn’t stop wagging.

“Owl!” Cass exclaimed happily but the only thing that came out was a growl. Owl’s judging look made her face the ground with guilt visible on her eyes.

“I know… I haven’t been the nicest person lately and I wanted to change that, but I guess I’ll never get the chance to make things right with Raps or anyone now they’ll run away the moment they see me!” Cass complained with another growl as she curled up like a ball and hid her face in her wings.

  
Owl stared at her for a few seconds before flying away, he knew one thing, he had to find Rapunzel and he had to do it fast and speaking of Rapunzel…

* * *

The princess of Corona was out in the kingdom’s shopping district with Eugene, it was a nice break after a tiring morning, Eugene was helping Varian with project obsidian, a weapon that would stop Cassandra which Rapunzel had to authorize while Rapunzel was dealing with princess’s duties.

The two were too focused on a conversation to notice Owl approaching them. Only when he hooted in front of them he got their attention.

“Owl?? What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked when she noticed how worried the bird of prey was. Owl didn't reply; he just flew around like crazy and was pointing a certain direction with his wing.

“You want us to follow you?” The princess questioned, the bird of prey reacted with a Hoot as yes. Rapunzel and Eugene stared at each other worriedly before turning their attention back to him.

“Lead the way”

* * *

Rapunzel and Eugene have been following Owl for a few minutes now, he has led them into the woods. The bird of prey suddenly stopped and looked around, he then turned his attention on the princess and Hooted one more time.  
  
“What is it?” She asked, Owl didn't reply; he was not staring at Rapunzel either. She remained frozen in place when she finally looked at the direction Owl was looking and so was Eugene…

“Is that what I think it is?” 

Owl hooted and flew closer to the mighty beast who was curled up like a ball, Rapunzel examined the creature from afar it had cyan blue scales covering itsblack skin the princess might have not been able to notice the creature’s face but she did notice it’s burned right wing.

“Eugene...he’s injured he needs our help!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she made a move to approach the dragon.

“Or he wants us to become his dinner...Blondie i dont think its a good idea to get close to him” Eugene warned her.

“ How do you know that? We have encountered dragons before! Do you remember the little big guy? He was friendly!” Rapunzel argued.

“Yeah, the difference is, we raised the little big guy from little egg...This one is wild!” He argued back.

“Then why would Owl lead us here?” 

They both turned to face the bird of prey who just surged his wings.

“You know what Eugene….There’s only one way to find out” Rapunzel turned her attention back to the dragon, 

“Sunshine no” 

Rapunzel ignored his protests and approached the beast anyway if Owl brought them here then the creature should be friendly to them right? The princess sighed, part of her was afraid thinking maybe Eugene was right but the other part which was the strongest one was telling her that the dragon needed her and she couldn't just leave the poor creature injured in the wild.

Eugene could only watch his love approaching the mighty beast and was expecting the worst when she finally touched it especially when the dragon awoke and was staring at Rapunzel without making a move… But what followed next had left him speechless. Not only the dragon didn’t attack Rapunzel but instead he licked her whole body and started wagging its tail when she was stroking his muzzle.

“You like that don't you?” She said to the beast

“See Eugene...he’s not bad, come here, he’s actually soft”   
“Uh, Uh no thanks” 

The dragon turned his attention on Eugene and kept staring at him, he growled when Eugene tried to approach him.  
“Oookay what if I stayed here Blondie? He doesn't seem to like me much” Eugene said as he made a few steps back scared of the beast.

The dragon smirked at his reaction.  
“Or you could go and bring a bucket of fishes, I am sure he’s hungry” Rapunzel suggested, Eugene’s eyes widened   
“Sunshine, if I go get the fish you will stay here alone with the dragon....” Eugene shivered at the idea of leaving blondie alone with the beast.

“He won’t hurt me” Rapunzel assured him as she stroked the dragon’s muzzle who licked her in response

“See, he’s friendly” 

Eugene sighed as Blondie continued to stroke the mighty beast who was wagging its tail happily.

“Alright, I will go” Eugene turned his attention on the dragon  
“But if you lay your claws on her you are dead” Eugene threatened the dragon who just stared at him and nodded.

* * *

Cass was confused, she was a dragon yet here she was being stroked by Rapunzel, she had no idea why she licked the princess earlier or why she is wagging her tail like a dog right now, but she knew one thing, she would never hurt Rapunzel again this was her chance to make things right, yes she was a dragon now but they didn't know probably this was the reason they were so friendly, Rapunzel at least… 

That made Cass happy she wouldn't let this chance go to waste, she would protect her best friend no matter what even with a burned wing, she would find a way to help them defeat zhan tiri and finally make up for her mistakes, maybe for once zhan tiri turning her into this mighty monster...was actually a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cassie...  
> I'd Like to thank Flossy and CommonSwift for their help.


End file.
